


The Hill Across The Blue Lake

by Crazywolf_16



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sad, Songfic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazywolf_16/pseuds/Crazywolf_16
Summary: I Still remember when I was five years old. I would run around outside with a grin on my face. Back then the air and atmosphere was filled with joy and laughter. My dad would lift me on his shoulders and carry me around as if I were a King. My mom would stand close by, smiling and laughing. We would play for hours on end and just enjoy each others company.However, the atmosphere completely changed when I was eight years old. Everything went downhill on one fateful day in August.





	The Hill Across The Blue Lake

**Song used in this fiction:** Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia

~

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes _

_In a happy home, I was a king i had a golden throne _

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall _

_I heard the sounds from the place where I was born _

_Up on the hill across the blue lake _

_That's where I had my first heart break _

_I still remember how it all changed _

_My father said _

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child _

_See heavens got a plan for you _

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

~

I Still remember when I was five years old. I would run around outside with a grin on my face. Back then the air and atmosphere was filled with joy and laughter. My dad would lift me on his shoulders and carry me around as if I were a King. My mom would stand close by, smiling and laughing. We would play for hours on end and just enjoy each others company.

However, the atmosphere completely changed when I was eight years old. Everything went downhill on one fateful day in August.

At the back of our house there is a blue lake. It had crystal clear water. This lake is beautiful to no end. Across this blue lake was a hill. Me and my mom walked to this hill almost every day. We would sit and play and pick flowers. In the winter we would build snowmen and have snowball fights. My mom would tell me stories and fairy tales. She would show me music that she loved to listen to. Every song had some sort of meaning to her. I loved going to that hill. It was my save space. The place where I felt free; my second home.

That all changed however. On that fateful day in August when I was eight years old. Like every day me and my mom where back on that hill. She was showing me a new song she found. I always loved to watch my mom show me songs and smile with glee. We were dancing while listening to the song, like we often did together.

But then out of nowhere a man came jumping out from behind one of the few trees that were on the hill. He held a knife and had a crazed smile on his face. Running up to me, he held his hand up. I knew he was about to stab me and kill me. However, my mom jumped in front of me and took the blow instead. The man laughed a cold crazy laugh. Pulling the knife out of my mother, he turned to me and chuckled coldly "you are one lucky child."

And just as fast as he appeared he disappeared. On that day, my mother passed away on the hill across the blue lake.

A month later was her funeral. Me and my dad clung to each other for comfort and cried through all of her funeral. Once we got back home we walked to the hill. I stood at the top of the hill and looked out at the water. Tears were still running down my cheeks as I hiccuped.

My dad walked up beside me and crouched down next to me. He gave me a sad and broken smile. Just like me he had tears in his eyes. He eventually sat down and brought me into his strong arms.

Speaking softly and quietly with a rough voice he told me "Don't you worry…" his voice cracked as he choked up. Clearing his voice and trying again he spoke "Don't you worry child. See heavens got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah?"

Crying with a broken smile on my face we sat there in each others arms for the rest of the night. Feeling just a tiny bit less broken, knowing that despite everything we aren’t alone. Knowing we had each other's support we fell asleep. On the hill across the blue lake. Where I had my first heartbreak.

~

_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind _

_We ruled the world _

_Thought I'll never lose her out of sight _

_We were so young _

_I think of her now and then _

_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend _

_Up on the hill across the blue lake _

_That's where I had my first heart break _

_I still remember how it all changed_

_ My father said _

** _Don't you worry, don't you worry child _ **

** _See heavens got a plan for you _ **

**_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_ **

~

I remember falling asleep crying every night. I remember wishing that my mother was there with me. With her gone it left a visible hole in our home. It changed from being bright and happy to cold and gloomy. There was an eerie silence that took over the house. The once music filled house was now silent and cold. Usually there would be music playing from somewhere within the house. However, after my mother’s death, I stopped listening to music, which caused the house to become deathly silent. I was no longer able to listen to music without crying. Remembering all the times I would dance and laugh with my mom. She was the one that showed me how much fun music is. My father and me would love to watch my mom dance around the kitchen making food. But that joy is now gone.

By the time I was nine years old, my father had become a drunk. He couldn't deal with the heart break that came with losing his beloved wife. He started blaming me for her death and would beat me when he was very intoxicated. I got no love from him. Despite that I tried my best to take care of him. However, that's very hard when you are a nine years old child trying to cope with the loss of a mother and an abusive father.

I still remembered the words my father told me on that hill. They brought me hope for a brighter future. I held on to those words and used them as a band aid for my heart. However, the day I turned ten was the day my father forcefully pulled the band aid off. He turned the words that once filled me with faith and hope into cold hard nightmares. This part of the story started in October on my tenth birthday.

It all started when my dad told me he wanted to go to the hill across the clear lake. He didn't, however, want to go alone. So he asked if I would go with him. He looked so sad and broken in that one moment. He looked like a kicked puppy. With that thought in my head I didn't hesitate and said yes. The walk to the hill was quiet and nerve wracking. The silence was not once broken. Not even when we arrived at the hill. The beautiful flowers that once bloomed on the hill were all wilted. The trees but bare trunks, branches and sticks. The grass started turning a brown yellow. It has not yet started snowing but there was a cold wind growing.

The silence dragged on and on. Only broken by the sound of a car engine. A van pulled up in front of us on the hill. the man that came out of the front seat looked scruffy and scary. He was tall, a good 6'2. He was fit and had a lot of muscles. Looking at his face he had brown hair slightly covering his eyes, and a scar that ran across his face. The scar started on his forehead, moving over his right eye, and right across his nose. He had a cold look in his gray eyes, and a cruel smile on his lips.

Getting scared I shuffled behind my dad to hide. The scary man looked at me and chuckled. The air suddenly became very tens and thick. My father eventually broke the tension by speaking up. He sounded bored and calm as he asked "do you have the money?"

The man once again chuckled and said, "Of course."

Pulling a bag out of the van he threw it at my father. Only getting a quick peek into the bag I saw it was filled with stacks upon stacks of money. My father grinned and turned to me. Not giving me time to react he grabbed my hair and yanked me out from behind him.

Crouching to my height, still holding my hair, he glared at me. As his lips moved into a smirk he growled out "don't you worry." Taking a short pause as he chuckled he spat out "don't you worry child. See heavens got a plan for you. Don't you worry. Don't you worry now. Yeah?"

Standing back up he barked out a cruel and cold laugh as he threw me at the scary man. At the time I was too young and naive to understand what was going on. However, there were two things I knew for sure. One was that those words that were once my hope were now a cruel joke that turned into a nightmare. And the second thing was that this would be my second heart break up on that hill, across the blue lake.

~

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

** _See heavens got a plan for you _ **

** _Don't you worry, don't you worry child _ **

** _See heavens got a plan for you _ **

** _Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_ **

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah_

~

Sitting on the cold hard stone floor, I still find myself wondering how I ended up here. At an illegal lab that experiments on humans as if they were lab rats. I wonder how I ended up with my hands chained to the wall with heavy chains. Covert in blood and bruises. Hurting all over. I wonder how my metaphorical wings were ripped away from me. How they were replaced with real ones that were, just like my wrist, chained to the wall. The blue, black, and silver feathers falling out in places, as well as covert in blood that was oozing from several open places. Curled up on the hard stone floor with dead eyes I wonder if I will ever get to go back. Back to my safe place. The place on the hill, across the blue lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> This is my first fiction that I'm posting and I hope you enjoyed it. I know that this is not a fandom fiction but I hope you will still read it. I also know that this is not what the song is about. This is just kinda something I came up with when I tried to take a somewhat happy song and turn it depressing. Really it was just an experiment to see how well I can write sad fiction. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! please leave comments and suggestion (Keep them nice please). 
> 
> Crazywolf_16


End file.
